"Mean Cuisine" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
17:40 <@Chrelliot> ---START--- 17:40 <@Chrelliot> *Contestants are in the dining area* 17:40 * Ross| eats his chips. 17:40 *To Sydney* That was one tense elimination 17:40 <@Chrelliot> E: *picks his nose* 17:40 <+Frankie|> That was close! 17:40 <+Ross|> I know, man. 17:41 <+Bernie|> Well, this is one sucky day. :| 17:41 * NekoIsLance sits next to Lainey. 17:41 <+NekoIsLance> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ^_^ 17:41 * Dianne| is eating. 17:41 I kinda liked Scythe 17:41 * Ross| sits in between Lainey and Lance. 17:41 <@Chrelliot> C: You are probably wondering why I brought you in here. 17:41 Hey Lance. :3 17:41 <+Ross|> *obnoxiously* Hey hey hey. 17:41 <@Jackson||> Not really. 17:41 For dinner? @Chris 17:41 <+Dianne|> You're retiring? 17:41 (wat about the topic) 17:41 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *sits next to grove* interesting last challenge.... 17:41 I figured it was for food... 17:41 <+NekoIsLance> Uhhhhh, heeey, Rooooooossss... :| 17:41 <@Chrelliot> C: It's cause I couldn't think of a challenge, and so we are doing a cooking one because the producers fail at originality. -_-' 17:42 <+Dianne|> Yeah they kind of do 17:42 <@Mygeto> (Original.) 17:42 <+Bernie|> Nice. :p 17:42 <+Ross|> (Sure, man.) 17:42 Ross, hello-- *smells Ross* x.x 17:42 <@Chrelliot> C: We do a cooking challenge every season, so it's kind of traditional. 17:42 * Ross| takes deodorant out of his pocket, eyes it, then throws it away. 17:42 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Cooking? :| 17:42 <@Jackson||> Oh, cooking. :3 17:42 <+Ross|> Phun. 17:42 (COOKING CHALLENGE!? SOMEONE BETTER GET NUDE LIKE ALEC DID! :@) 17:42 Hm... Cooking. Not easy for me to eat. I don't want to eat animals OR plants 17:42 <+NekoIsLance> -smells Ross- Iiiiiii hooooope youuuuu shoooowereeedddd... Dx 17:42 <@Mygeto> (Not in the second.) 17:42 <+Frankie|> Cooking, not my fortay! 17:42 <+Dianne|> Grove, you were pretty good in that last challenge. :) 17:42 <@Chrelliot> C: "Trusting a Devil", "Heather's Body", "Welcome to the World", "Cool Hand Puke"... 17:42 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: My mom always tried to get me into baking. I hated that. -_- 17:42 <+Ross|> I kind of did. @ Lance 17:42 <+Dianne|> Cooking is fun. 17:42 Thanks Dianne. ^_^ 17:42 <@Mygeto> (Oh yeah.) 17:43 <@Chrelliot> C: It's getting old, people. -_- 17:43 <+Gini|> cooking! 17:43 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:43 <@Chrelliot> E: All epic episodes! 17:43 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Can we just start this challenge? -.- 17:43 <@Chrelliot> E: :-O 17:43 <+Candy|> (lol, I feel like making fun of Ryan right now) 17:43 <+Frankie|> *to Gini* Are you always this happy? 17:43 <+Gini|> Yes! 17:43 (Me too! @Candy) 17:43 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 17:43 <@Chrelliot> C: Dirk, quit your nagging. 17:43 <+NekoIsLance> (Conf) Iiiiiiif heeeee shoooowerrrrs, I'dddd haaaate to seeee whaaaaat haaappens wheeen he dooooesn't shooooower. :s 17:43 <+Bernie|> Cooking is pretty fun I guess. :D 17:43 <+Candy|> (I'm going to somehow make fun of Ryan this episode. NEW GOAL. :@) 17:44 <+Gini|> (Conf) Frankie is my buddy on the other team! 17:44 <@Chrelliot> C: Alright guys. 17:44 <+Dianne|> Dirk nagging *checks it off her list* and the day is made. :) 17:44 <+Gini|> (Conf)Tee-Hee! 17:44 (Its like the feeling of holding a new born child, it only lasts a couple of minutes but you can do it again another day and it feels just as great!) 17:44 <+Ross|> (CONF) Maybe I'm repelling the others with my stench. Ah, well, at least I have friends and I'm a good asset to the team. 17:44 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Do we HAVE to cook? >-< 17:44 <+Dianne|> Guys let Chris speak. 17:44 <+Frankie|> Seriously, I'd rather eat ham, or have a rap battle. >.> 17:44 <+NekoIsLance> Iiiiiiiii caaaan maaaake fiiiiiish... 17:44 <+NekoIsLance> Stiiiicks. 17:44 <@Chrelliot> C: Each team is assigned to make me a buffet, and buffet have different food at different times. 17:44 <+NekoIsLance> :D 17:44 <@Chrelliot> C: So... 17:45 <+Dianne|> We have to pick a head chef? 17:45 <@Chrelliot> C: You are assigned to cook me a 5 course meal of 5 different themes. 17:45 <@Chrelliot> C: A. Breakfest. 17:45 <@Chrelliot> C: B. Lunch. 17:45 <@Chrelliot> C: C. Snakc. 17:45 <@Chrelliot> *Snack 17:45 <+Candy|> (Fatty) 17:45 <+NekoIsLance> (Breakfast, you twit.) 17:45 <@Chrelliot> C: D. Dinner., 17:45 <+NekoIsLance> (:@) 17:45 <@Mygeto> (Chris is a fatso.) 17:45 <@Chrelliot> C: And E. Dessert. 17:46 <@Chrelliot> *Breakfast. 17:46 <@Chrelliot> (>~>) 17:46 <@Chrelliot> C: And. 17:46 <@Chrelliot> C: Like dianne asked. 17:46 <@Chrelliot> C: You may choose a head Chef. 17:46 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Called it. *smirks* 17:46 Hmm... 17:46 <+Frankie|> Who's the best at cooking? 17:46 I think we should choose Dianne 17:46 * Ross| takes out his chips. 17:46 <+Dianne|> I choose Grove 17:46 <+Ross|> This might work for snack. 17:46 <+Bernie|> Uhhh, I call Desserts. 17:46 ICanSub ~tdwp82@99-195-47-46.dyn.centurytel.net has quit timeout: 276 seconds 17:46 Haha, nice 17:46 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: I'm fairly good at cooking... 17:46 <+Dianne|> Me? really? 17:46 <+Ross|> But yeah, cool tree-lovin' magical dudes can cook. 17:46 I'm good with whatever 17:46 <@Chrelliot> C: Each of you, get in your assigned rooms #ScreamingCaptains @KillerSailors 17:46 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: But I hate and refuse to be head chef. 17:47 I can't really cook meat... 17:47 <+Dianne|> #KillerSailors 17:47 <@Chrelliot> C: You each have 4 hours (15 minutes) to cook 5 meals. 17:47 <+NekoIsLance> Iiiiiiii'llllll maaaaake desssserts! 17:47 <@Chrelliot> C: Start! 17:47 <@Mygeto> (How does Roleplay time work anyway?) 17:47 <@Mygeto> (I wanna see a chart.) 17:47 <+Candy|> (CONF) Back home I have a friend who, like, LOVEESSSS cooking. They're, like, not that great at it, though....they put Cheerios in smoothies. :C 17:48 <+Jaxswim> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:48 <@Chrelliot> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:48 (OMG I JUST VOMITED! I CAN'T EAT CHEERIOS ANYMORE!) 17:48 <@Jackson||> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:48 (*VOMITES OH GOD) 17:48 <@Jackson||> (Ale, you're one of my favorites now.) 17:49 <@Mygeto> (That sounds pretty good, to be honest.) 17:49 <+Ross|> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 17:49 (...it's not that bad really....it liquifies and gives it a nice flavor) 17:49 <@Jackson||> (It looked hideous. @Myget) 17:49 <@Chrelliot> C: Oh yeah, forgot to remind you, I will grade each dish on a scale of 10. 17:49 <+Ross|> Mkay. 17:49 <+Candy|> (Ryan put oreos instead of yogurt. It sounds disgusting. @Mygeto) 17:49 <+NekoIsLance> (ALE. YOU. ARE. WIN.) 17:49 <+NekoIsLance> (xDDDDDDDDD) 17:49 (Try a Cookies and Cream Ice Cream and Banana shake.) 17:49 Dakotacoons ~androirc@66-87-17-146.pools.spcsdns.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:49 (It's good) 17:50 <+Dianne|> (I'm a rocking head chef :p) 17:51 <+Candy|> (See, if Ryan could cook and know what's not disgusting together, it could work.) 17:51 <+Candy|> ('Cause cookies and Cream Ice Cream is delicious) 17:51 <+Candy|> (But he doesn't.) 17:51 Bernie| ~Rocks-@pool-96-242-17-156.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:52 Bernie| @pool-96-242-17-156.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:52 Logged out by accident. 17:52 -.- 17:52 Cahtroom, please? 17:52 *Chatroom 17:52 <+Ross|> #ScreamingCaptains 17:53 (Conf) I have to say a quick prayer for the chicken that I cooked today. Oh poor little chicken, you lived a short life... 17:54 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I hope we win. :s 17:54 <+Ross|> If we don't win, I know who I'm voting tonight. 17:54 <+Dianne|> :s 17:54 <+Ross|> * (CONF) 17:54 (Conf) And in conclusion, may you have a better next life 17:55 <+NekoIsLance> (Conf) Meeeeeeee and Laaaaaaineeeey maaaaade an apppppppleeeeee pieeeee! ^_^ 17:55 <+NekoIsLance> (I'm lagging like f**king crazy.) 17:55 (I did nothing lol.) 17:55 * Ross| sings, "Apple pie-e-e-e-e in the oven, tell me you can taste lovin'!" 17:55 <@Chrelliot> (Killer Sailors, comes back in) 17:55 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I'm actually starting to like it here. I don't wanna leave. :( 17:56 (Link me back Chris.) 17:56 <@Dirk|Nina> (Please vote out a guy next, whichever team that loses. :@) 17:56 <@Dirk|Nina> (We've lost two hot chicks.) 17:56 <@Dirk|Nina> (Er...) 17:56 <@Dirk|Nina> (Actually, two chicks. :|) 17:56 <+Dianne|> (Kk) 17:56 <@Jackson||> (Nah, last time, the guys went like, every time, this time, the girls go first. :@) 17:56 <+Ross|> Mhm. 17:57 <@Chrelliot> (#KillerSailors) 17:57 <@Dirk|Nina> (But two girls in a row?! :@) 17:57 <@Jackson||> (Two guys went in a row at some point. :@) 17:57 <@Jackson||> (Erik and Daniel, those two went in a row. <-<) 17:57 (Me thinks someone should update the elimination table.) 17:57 <+Jaxswim> (IDK how. ;-;) 17:58 <@Dirk|Nina> (Season one = Noah, Tyler, Owen, Izzy) / (Season two = Eva, Ezekiel) / (Season three = Gwen, Beth, Tyler) / (Season four = Alejandro, Trixie) 17:58 <@Dirk|Nina> (Season two and four were the most diverse seasons.) 17:58 <@Dirk|Nina> (Season one was the most not. :|) 17:59 <+Jaxswim> (Hmmm? :|) 17:59 (Ryan. Update the elimination table pwease? :)) 17:59 <@Dirk|Nina> (Sure.) 18:00 <@Mygeto> (Link to the RP wiki?) 18:00 (Danke.) 18:00 <@Mygeto> (I'm too lazy to find it myself.) 18:00 <+Gini|> Chris! Were Done! 18:00 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:01 http://totaldramaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 18:01 <+Jaxswim> http://totaldramaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 18:01 D-Codes ~androirc@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:01 <+Jaxswim> Dammit, Sam! 18:01 <+Jaxswim> :@ 18:01 <@Chrelliot> Alright guys. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> C: Alright guys* 18:01 <@Chrelliot> C: I'm scared to taste these meals. 18:01 <@Chrelliot> C: :| 18:01 <+Jaxswim> (We're one minute overtime. :)) 18:02 <@Chrelliot> C: But anyways, since the Screaming Captains won last time, they'll go first. 18:02 <+Dianne|> (Jax get out :@) 18:02 <@Chrelliot> Breakfast time! 18:02 <@Chrelliot> :D 18:02 <@Chrelliot> I mean. 18:02 <+Jaxswim> (Why? o_o @Landry) 18:02 <@Chrelliot> D: 18:02 <+Gini|> Betty and I made a ham and Cheese Omlette! 18:02 <@Chrelliot> Who's got breakfast for me? 18:02 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:02 <+Dianne|> (You're harshing our moods >.> @Jax) 18:02 <+Dianne|> (Loljk :p) 18:02 <@Chrelliot> Ham and Cheese omelette hmm? 18:03 <@Chrelliot> *tries it* 18:03 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:03 <@Chrelliot> :| 18:03 <@Chrelliot> You... 18:03 <+Gini|> :D 18:03 <+NekoIsLance> (BRB, I'mma try to stop lagging.) 18:03 NekoIsLance 4b2de445@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.228.69 has quit Page closed 18:03 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:03 <@Chrelliot> You remembered to get rid of the egg shells after you broke the eggs right? :|' 18:03 <+Gini|> I think so! 18:03 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:03 <@Dirk|Nina> (UM.) 18:03 <@Dirk|Nina> (Someone is missing from the elimination table. :|) 18:04 <@Dirk|Nina> (And IDK who.) 18:04 <@Chrelliot> *pulls out white pieces from his tongue* 18:04 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:04 <@Chrelliot> Well. 18:04 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydfney: *stifles laughter* 18:04 <@Chrelliot> The ham and cheese was good other wise. 18:04 <@Jackson||> (Who's on it? @Ryan) 18:04 <+Gini|> *hits her head* 18:04 <@Chrelliot> 6.5/10 18:04 <+Gini|> Thanks alot Betty! 18:04 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:04 <@Chrelliot> Lunch time! 18:04 <+Dianne|> (Look at the list of contestants then look at the chart @Ryan) 18:04 <@Dirk|Nina> (ELLIOT!!) 18:04 <@Chrelliot> E: Woohoo! 18:04 <@Dirk|Nina> (It's Elliot.) 18:04 <@Dirk|Nina> (Because Bigez plays both and Elliot's name is at the top.) 18:04 <@Chrelliot> E: I've provided a little Chinese tradition. 18:05 <@Chrelliot> E: Wasshap! *shoes Chris dumplings* 18:05 <@Chrelliot> *shows 18:05 NekoIsLance 4b2de445@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.45.228.69 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:05 <+Dianne|> (Wb) 18:05 Dakotacoons ~androirc@66-87-17-146.pools.spcsdns.net has quit timeout: 260 seconds 18:05 <@Chrelliot> E: Three chicken dumplings with lettuce and three shrimp dumplings with lettuce. 18:05 (K, fixed, what'd I miss?) 18:05 <@Chrelliot> C: I'm sure I'll hate them. 18:05 <@Chrelliot> C: >~> 18:05 <@Chrelliot> C: *tastes* 18:05 <@Chrelliot> ............................. 18:05 <+Dianne|> (Screaming Captains are presenting @Neko) 18:05 <@Chrelliot> O_O 18:06 <@Chrelliot> O_O''''''''' 18:06 <@Chrelliot> O_O'''''''''''''''' 18:06 <@Chrelliot> O_O''''''''''''''''''''''''' 18:06 <@Chrelliot> O_O''''''''''''''''''''''''' 18:06 He loves it... 18:06 <+Ross|> Oh, no. 18:06 * Dianne| is worried. 18:06 O.o 18:06 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: :o 18:06 <@Chrelliot> IT'S A SENSATIONAL FLAVOR IN MY MOUTH. 18:06 <@Chrelliot> :-O 18:06 <@Dirk|Nina> He hates it. 18:06 <@Dirk|Nina> We're d- 18:06 <@Dirk|Nina> O.O 18:06 <+Ross|> :| 18:06 <@Dirk|Nina> Yes!!!!!! 18:06 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I'm so toasted. :( 18:06 <@Jackson||> Go Elliot! :D 18:06 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: ...:s 18:06 <@Chrelliot> *gobbles up the dumplings* 18:06 <+Candy|> ^-^ 18:06 ...Maybe not a good sensation? 18:06 <@Dirk|Nina> Ooh, gurl!! 18:06 <+Ross|> (CONF) We're dead. 18:06 Or it is a good sensation... 18:06 <@Chrelliot> E: So...? :D 18:06 <@Dirk|Nina> We won!! @Candy 18:06 (Conf) I thought that we were doing good :'( 18:07 <+Candy|> I knowwww! ^-^ @Nina 18:07 <@Chrelliot> C: Elliot, those dumplings make me hate you less. But chinese food gives me diarrhea. 18:07 <+Dianne|> That's not fair we didn't even present yet. 18:07 <@Dirk|Nina> BOI, YOU GOT CHOSELF A SHINY HEAD. *dances around* 18:07 <+Candy|> We're gonna get this for sure. :D. 18:07 <@Chrelliot> 9.8/10 18:07 <+Frankie|> :O 18:07 <+Ross|> :| 18:07 <@Dirk|Nina> A-A A SHINY HEAD. 18:07 <@Dirk|Nina> SAY WUT? 18:07 <@Dirk|Nina> SAY WUT? 18:07 <@Dirk|Nina> UH-HUH. 18:07 <@Chrelliot> E: Woohoo! 18:07 <@Dirk|Nina> RESPECT. :@ 18:07 <@Chrelliot> :D 18:07 <+Candy|> (xDDDDDDDDDDD) 18:07 9.8. At least that's not a 10, right guys? 18:07 <+Gini|> Your silly! @ Nina 18:07 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:07 <@Chrelliot> C: Snack time! 18:07 <+Dianne|> We're doomed 18:07 <+ReddyIsSydney> Syd: *sighs* Yeah @Grove 18:08 <+Candy|> I made Ceaser Salad. :D! 18:08 <@Chrelliot> E: This is so uber cool! :D 18:08 <+Gini|> Go Candycane! 18:08 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:08 <@Chrelliot> C: Elliot, for saying uber, I'm dedicating a milli-point. -_- 18:08 <+Dianne|> She made.......something? and she made it right?????????? O.O 18:08 <@Chrelliot> C: Salad eh? 18:08 ;) 18:08 <@Chrelliot> Hmm... 18:08 <@Chrelliot> *tastes the salad* 18:08 <+Candy|> It's, like, sooooo totally yummi-ful. Here you go. :D. *hands Chris the bowl...do they serve it on a bowl or a plate? IDK.* 18:08 That's not a snack. Deduct him! :@ 18:08 <+Ross|> :| 18:08 <@Dirk|Nina> (It's ceaser salad.) 18:08 <@Chrelliot> Hmm... 18:08 <@Dirk|Nina> (I learned how to make it in cooking class.) 18:08 <@Chrelliot> It's good. 18:09 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Yeah, to vegetarians Salads are meals! 18:09 <@Chrelliot> I'm glad you added my favorite dressing too. 18:09 <+Dianne|> Candy is a girl @Grove 18:09 <@Chrelliot> But... 18:09 Exactly! @Sydney 18:09 <@Chrelliot> Salad? 18:09 <@Chrelliot> For real? 18:09 <@Chrelliot> :| 18:09 <+Candy|> It's healthy. ^-^' 18:09 <+Frankie|> Salad? O_o 18:09 <@Chrelliot> 7/10 18:09 <@Chrelliot> Dinner! 18:09 <@Jackson||> Salad is a light and healthy snack. 18:09 <@Jackson||> And, my turn. 18:09 <+Candy|> (BRB.) 18:09 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:09 <@Chrelliot> Dinner! 18:09 <@Jackson||> *brings Chris a plate* I made chicken-stuffed half moons. 18:09 <@Chrelliot> :@ 18:09 <@Jackson||> (I was typing. :@) 18:10 <@Chrelliot> Chicken stuffed half what? 18:10 <@Chrelliot> o_o 18:10 <@Jackson||> Half moons. <-< 18:10 <+Dianne|> Such lovely pasta. 18:10 <@Dirk|Nina> (It's pasta.) 18:10 <@Chrelliot> Like... what... a breast? *giggles* 18:10 <@Chrelliot> Oh. 18:10 <@Dirk|Nina> (I made it in COOKING CLASS.) 18:10 <@Chrelliot> Pasta. 18:10 <@Dirk|Nina> (-.-) 18:10 <@Chrelliot> Hmm... 18:10 <@Chrelliot> *tastes it* 18:10 <@Chrelliot> Wow. 18:10 <@Dirk|Nina> (It's really good.) 18:10 <@Dirk|Nina> (Hold on.) 18:10 <+Candy|> (Back) 18:10 <@Dirk|Nina> (I'll get a picture.) 18:10 <@Jackson||> ... :s 18:10 * Dianne| stares at Jackson's perfect pasta. 18:11 <@Chrelliot> This is pretty freakin' good. 18:11 <@Chrelliot> :o 18:11 <@Jackson||> :o 18:11 <@Chrelliot> *slurps it up* 18:11 <@Dirk|Nina> (http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_hYdZLjRRlfc/TAUcbZ3S-0I/AAAAAAAACPU/X_GxqzZLIE0/s1600/May+23+049.jpg) 18:11 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *facepalms* Come ON.... 18:11 <@Chrelliot> Can I get some parmesian cheese over here? 18:11 *To Sydney* Let's hope that our chicken dish is better 18:11 <+Jaxswim> (that looks amazing. ._. @Ryan) 18:11 <@Dirk|Nina> (IKR?) 18:11 <@Dirk|Nina> (It was awesome.) 18:11 <+Frankie|> (That looks extraordinary) 18:11 <@Chrelliot> Well. 18:11 <@Chrelliot> I'm impressed Jackson. 18:12 <+Dianne|> Guys let's not give up hope yet :) 18:12 <+ReddyIsSydney> Syd: *whispers back* hopefully 18:12 <@Chrelliot> 9/10. 18:12 <@Jackson||> Thank you. 18:12 <@Jackson||> :D 18:12 <+Frankie|> We can still win yo. 18:12 <@Chrelliot> Okey dokey. 18:12 <@Chrelliot> Dessert! 18:12 Uhhhh, I present to you...... The Bossom Crescent CheeseCake. :D As you can see you'll find your perfect cake to be filled with exotic decortions and icing filled around with your favorite ice cream. 18:12 <+Dianne|> Perfect pasta from a perfect chef :) @Jackson 18:12 *Hands Chris a plate* 18:12 <@Jackson||> Thank you, Dianne. 18:12 <+Frankie|> Yo, what are you doing Dianne? 18:12 <@Chrelliot> You know my favorite ice cream? Stranger danger! 18:12 <@Chrelliot> D:< 18:12 Ouuuuurs issss gooooonnna beeeeeee beeeeeetteeeeer. :D @Lainey 18:12 <@Chrelliot> *tastes cheese cake* 18:13 >-> Tell Elliot that. 18:13 <@Chrelliot> It's decadent! 18:13 <@Chrelliot> :o 18:13 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *glances to dianne* Uh.... 18:13 <@Chrelliot> It's flavorful! 18:13 <@Chrelliot> :o 18:13 <@Chrelliot> *sniffs* 18:13 <+Ross|> >_> 18:13 <@Chrelliot> It's lemon scented! 18:13 <@Chrelliot> :-O 18:13 Decadent, I'm not getting on this level? xd 18:13 * xD 18:13 <+Dianne|> Uhhhh......nothing :) @Frankie 18:13 <@Jackson||> :D 18:13 <@Chrelliot> But you tried to suck up by getting my favorite ice cream. 18:13 Lemon scenting? Inconceivable! That should totally be a penalty 18:13 <@Chrelliot> >~> 18:13 <+Dianne|> (CONF) I hate myself for falling over Jackson. :( 18:14 <@Chrelliot> 8.7/10. 18:14 <+Frankie|> Why are you smiling like that? 18:14 O.o 18:14 <@Jackson||> Nice, Bernie. :D 18:14 Booyah! 18:14 <@Jackson||> *high-fives Bernie* 18:14 <@Chrelliot> But honestly, I'd rather get down to dessert with Candy. 18:14 <@Chrelliot> ;) 18:14 *takes the high-five* 18:14 <+Dianne|> No reason @Frankie 18:14 D-Codes ~androirc@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 18:14 <+ReddyIsSydney> Syd: *glares at chris and candy* 18:14 Dakotacoons ~androirc@cpe-184-153-15-156.nycap.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:14 <+Frankie|> You like Johnson, don't you? :) 18:14 <+Dianne|> So is my team going up now? 18:14 <@Chrelliot> Alright. 18:14 <+Ross|> Not yet. 18:14 <@Chrelliot> Killer team. 18:15 <@Chrelliot> You're up! 18:15 <+Candy|> (Pedophile) 18:15 <+Ross|> Mkay. 18:15 Yeeees??? 18:15 <@Chrelliot> Breakfast time! 18:15 <+Frankie|> I bring you, dessert! 18:15 <+Dianne|> Not of course not I'm just being nice @Frankie 18:15 <@Chrelliot> I said breakfast. 18:15 <@Chrelliot> Dummy. 18:15 <@Chrelliot> >_> 18:15 <+Dianne|> (*No) 18:15 Frankie no 18:15 Make a good impression man! 18:15 <+Frankie|> (I mean breakfast) 18:15 I bring you dinner 18:15 I mean... 18:15 Breakfast! 18:15 Er... I'm gonna stop talking :'( 18:15 <@Chrelliot> Annnnd? 18:15 <@Chrelliot> What is it? 18:15 <@Chrelliot> -_- 18:15 <+Frankie|> I have made a ham & cheese omelet, with a few peppers there, with a side of turkey bacon, and orange juice! 18:16 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:16 <+Dianne|> It's the best breakfast ever 18:16 <@Chrelliot> Unoriginal. 18:16 <+Ross|> Mmm, mmm, mmm. 18:16 <@Chrelliot> >~> 18:16 <@Jackson||> (Wow.) 18:16 <+Dianne|> Oh boy 18:16 <@Chrelliot> *tastes* 18:16 <+Frankie|> D:< 18:16 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *supreme facepalm* 18:16 <@Chrelliot> Well. 18:16 <@Chrelliot> It's pretty good. 18:16 <@Chrelliot> No eggshells. 18:16 <+Dianne|> :) 18:16 <@Chrelliot> But srsly. 18:16 <+Ross|> Phew. 18:16 <@Chrelliot> You failed to be original. 18:16 <+Dianne|> :( 18:16 <+Frankie|> :( 18:16 <+Ross|> :( 18:16 <@Chrelliot> 7/10. 18:16 <+Ross|> Meh, that's not ad, is it? 18:16 <+Ross|> * bad 18:17 Ok. 7/10 isn't all that bad 18:17 <+Jaxswim> (In all fairness, if they went first, the OTHER team would be unoriginal. -w-) 18:17 <+Frankie|> ^ 18:17 <+Frankie|> But still, 7/10 isn't too bad :D 18:17 <+Dianne|> Lunch is next 18:17 <+Ross|> The other team got 6.5 for their breakfast, so... 18:17 <@Chrelliot> Lunch? 18:17 <+Ross|> I present you, my lunch. 18:17 * Ross| lifts up the platter. 18:17 <@Chrelliot> Lemme see! 18:17 <+Ross|> Here it is... 18:17 <+Ross|> Decadent hamburgers with a bit of turkey and chicken in them. 18:17 * Dianne| squeezes Grove's shoulder in nervousness. 18:17 <+Ross|> Topped with yummy mustard. 18:18 <+Ross|> And with a side of parsley. 18:18 <+Ross|> And I washed my hands before making this. 18:18 <@Chrelliot> Wow! 18:18 <+Ross|> So, yeah. Enjoy. 18:18 <@Chrelliot> You did good dog. 18:18 <@Chrelliot> *scarfs it down* 18:18 <+Ross|> ;) 18:18 <+Jaxswim> (dog? o_O) 18:18 <+Frankie|> YES! /me hugs Ross 18:18 <+Dianne|> Yay we might actually win. :) 18:18 * Frankie| hugs Ross 18:18 <+Ross|> :D 18:19 <+Ross|> (CONF) I knew it would be at least okay. :D 18:19 <@Chrelliot> Delicious! 18:19 <@Chrelliot> Very good taste! 18:19 <@Chrelliot> I give it a 9/10. 18:19 <+Frankie|> yay :D 18:19 <+Ross|> :D :D 18:19 <+ReddyIsSydney> Syd: :) 18:19 <@Chrelliot> Alrighty. 18:19 <@Chrelliot> How about that dinner? 18:19 *In French accent* Here we have Chicken Parmesan. It's marinated and tossed with spices. It is then cooked to 324 degrees, and layered with marinara sauce and parmesan cheese 18:19 <@Chrelliot> :o 18:19 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: *nods* 18:19 And for plating, I added a little bit of parsley to the site ;) 18:20 <@Chrelliot> Wow! 18:20 *side 18:20 <+Dianne|> Grove has a nice French accent. 18:20 <+Ross|> We;re suckers for parsley. 18:20 <+Ross|> * we're 18:20 <@Chrelliot> That looks amazing! 18:20 ;) 18:20 <@Chrelliot> I needa a taste. 18:20 <@Chrelliot> *tastes it* 18:20 <@Chrelliot> :o 18:20 <@Chrelliot> Flavor! 18:20 <+Ross|> :-O 18:20 <@Dirk|Nina> (KS is going to win. :c) 18:20 <@Chrelliot> Rich eromas! 18:20 <+Ross|> (Hush, Ryan.) 18:20 <@Chrelliot> Tangy, and yet robust! 18:20 <+Dianne|> (;) @Ryan) 18:21 * Frankie| hugs Dianne 18:21 * Grove| hugs Sydney 18:21 * Dianne| hugs Frankie back. 18:21 <@Dirk|Nina> (:|) 18:21 * ReddyIsSydney returns grove's hug 18:21 <@Chrelliot> But a little too much marinara. 18:21 <@Chrelliot> :s 18:21 <@Dirk|Nina> (Lotta hugging.) 18:21 * Ross| hugs everyone. 18:21 <@Dirk|Nina> (Lotta hugging.) 18:21 <@Chrelliot> 9.1/10. 18:21 <+ReddyIsSydney> (ikr? xD) 18:21 <@Jackson||> (Lotta OoC hugging.) 18:21 <+Ross|> Whoooo! 18:21 <+Frankie|> That's still good :d 18:21 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Yes! >:D 18:21 <@Chrelliot> Snack time! 18:21 * Dianne| presents Chris with a platter of celery and peanut butter. 18:21 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:21 <+Dianne|> It's a classic 18:21 (Conf) Curse my love for Mariara. Ah well. Me and Sydney did a great job 18:21 <+Ross|> AKA, ants on a log. 18:21 <@Chrelliot> Uh... 18:21 <@Chrelliot> What is this? 18:22 <@Chrelliot> o_o 18:22 <+Frankie|> Ah, crap D: 18:22 <+Dianne|> It's celery with peanut butter in it 18:22 <@Chrelliot> Celery and peanut butter? 18:22 <@Chrelliot> -_- 18:22 (Conf) Haha, oh Dianne. You're such a mom 18:22 <+Dianne|> That's a legit snack 18:22 It sure is :D 18:22 <@Chrelliot> You're lucky I love peanut butter. 18:22 <@Chrelliot> But unlucky I love celery. 18:22 <@Chrelliot> >~> 18:22 <@Dirk|Nina> I'd also like to point out that the snack is supposed to come BEFORE the dinner. 18:22 That's like... the definition of classic snack 18:22 <+Ross|> (CONF) I've never heard a bossy, uptight chick say "legit." 18:22 <@Chrelliot> 5/10. 18:22 <@Dirk|Nina> You guys totally screwed up your order. 18:22 Don't question Chris, Dirk! 18:23 <+Jaxswim> (you love celery and peanut butter, but you give them a 5/10? ._. @Chris) 18:23 <+Dianne|> Dirk hush 18:23 Uhm, may I ask how does celery even go with a snack, It's dinner. @Chris 18:23 O.o 18:23 AFreakingTaco ad4dcc6c@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:23 <+Gini|> Wait!!!!!! 18:23 <+Dianne|> (I just mom'd up our chances at winning D:) 18:23 <@Chrelliot> How about dessert? 18:23 <+Dianne|> (*D: ) 18:23 Weeeeeeee maaaaaaaaaade apppppppppplleeee pieeeeeee, wiiiiith graaaaahaaam craaaacker cruuuust and vaniiiiiiiilla iceeee creaaam on tooooop. Itttttttt's my moooooom's seeeecreeet reciiiiipe! 18:23 <+Gini|> They only have 30.1 points right? 18:23 <+Ross|> Whooo. 18:24 Lance, stole my idea! :c 18:24 <@Chrelliot> O.O 18:24 <@Chrelliot> That... 18:24 * NekoIsLance brings out the pie. 18:24 <@Chrelliot> That sounds... 18:24 <@Chrelliot> EPIC. 18:24 <@Chrelliot> :-O 18:24 <+Gini|> But we have 41. 5 points 18:24 <+Dianne|> No one cares @Bernie 18:24 (Conf) So we had to rely on the singers. And you'd think, there's no way they could ever win this for us... 18:24 <+Gini|> so even if this is a ten they still wont win! 18:24 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:24 <@Chrelliot> *tastes pie* 18:24 <+Frankie|> They accused me of stealing omelet idea, yet we didn't see each others chat. D:< 18:24 <@Chrelliot> .... 18:24 Jam7 ~Jam7@d137-186-94-234.abhsia.telus.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:24 <@Chrelliot> O_O 18:24 <@Chrelliot> O_O 18:24 <@Chrelliot> O_O 18:24 <@Chrelliot> OMG. 18:24 <@Chrelliot> THIS. 18:24 <@Chrelliot> IS. 18:25 <+Dianne|> (CONF) We do I have to be the team's failure! Dx 18:25 <@Chrelliot> FREAKIN. 18:25 :-O 18:25 <@Chrelliot> GLORIOUS. 18:25 <+Frankie|> .... 18:25 <@Chrelliot> :-O 18:25 <+Ross|> :-O 18:25 :3 18:25 <+Dianne|> Do we win? 18:25 ... 18:25 :D 18:25 <+Candy|> (If they get over 10 just to win, I'll be so pissy) 18:25 AWESOME! 18:25 <@Chrelliot> THIS HAS TO GET OVER 10. 18:25 <@Chrelliot> THIS HAS TO GET OVER 10. 18:25 <+Dianne|> Do we win?? 18:25 :O 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> O.O 18:25 YEAH! 18:25 <@Jackson||> (NO.) 18:25 * Frankie| high-fives Lance 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> What?! D: 18:25 <@Jackson||> (NO.) 18:25 YEAH!!! :D 18:25 <@Jackson||> (NO.) 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ................................. 18:25 <+Ross|> It should get over nine thousand. 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ................................ 18:25 <+Candy|> (F***. IT.) 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ............................... 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> N0! 18:25 A TIE? 18:25 <@Chrelliot> .............................. 18:25 <+Frankie|> YES :D 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ............................. 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> NO!** 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> :( 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ............................ 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ........................... 18:25 <@Chrelliot> .......................... 18:25 O.o 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ......................... 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ........................ 18:25 <@Chrelliot> .... 18:25 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:25 <+Dianne|> Chris, do we win? 18:25 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:25 <@Chrelliot> . 18:25 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: :D 18:25 <@Jackson||> :( 18:25 <@Chrelliot> 10.8/10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :d 18:25 <@Chrelliot> *:D 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> O.O 18:25 * NekoIsLance picks up Lainey and spins her around. 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> THAT MEANS... 18:25 <@Dirk|Nina> THEY HAVE 40.9 18:26 <@Dirk|Nina> AND WE HAVE... 18:26 <@Dirk|Nina> 41!!!!!!! 18:26 <@Jackson||> O.O 18:26 <@Jackson||> YES! 18:26 <+Ross|> :| 18:26 <+Gini|> YAYYYYYYY! 18:26 <+ReddyIsSydney> .... 18:26 <+Dianne|> No! 18:26 <+Candy|> EEEEE! :D! 18:26 <+Dianne|> D: 18:26 <@Jackson||> WE WIN! :D 18:26 We win! 18:26 <+Ross|> ... 18:26 <@Dirk|Nina> (I was counting. Do not judge me.) 18:26 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:26 (Goddamn. -_) 18:26 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Seriously? 18:26 But... Dirk backsassed Chris 18:26 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Like, rlly? 18:26 <+Ross|> (FFFUUU--) 18:26 <@Chrelliot> Yeah, I knew they were gonna lose. 18:26 Wewt! :D 18:26 <+Dianne|> (*Judges Ryan*) 18:26 <+Frankie|> By .1??????????????????????????????????? :| 18:26 * Candy| glomps Dirky and Ginisaur 18:26 <@Chrelliot> I just wanted to be funny. 18:26 <+Gini|> *huggles Candy* 18:26 <@Chrelliot> :B 18:26 <+Jaxswim> (O_O) 18:26 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: -_- 18:26 <+Ross|> (:|) 18:26 * Frankie| blinks at Dianne 18:26 <@Chrelliot> E: But... my dumplings! 18:26 <@Chrelliot> D: 18:26 (Now I'm kinda pissed.) 18:26 They should be deducted .2 points. Please? 18:26 Aw man. D: 18:26 <+Candy|> (I found out what a glomp is today. :3) 18:26 NotSam ~NotSam@24.167.89.248 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:26 Don't let us lose two in a row :'( 18:26 <+Ross|> (D:) 18:26 <+Dianne|> I'm so dead. 18:26 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: WAIT 18:27 <+ReddyIsSydney> S: DID YOU DEDUCT ELLIOT'S POINT FOR SAYING UBER? 18:27 <@Chrelliot> C: What? 18:27 <+ReddyIsSydney> :| 18:27 <+ReddyIsSydney> (camps fail xD) 18:27 The tree Gods won't- 18:27 Ooh good point 18:27 <@Jackson||> He was most likely joking. 18:27 <@Jackson||> :| 18:27 <+ReddyIsSydney> (*caps) 18:27 But he still said it 18:27 Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell? 18:27 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: ... 18:27 <@Jackson||> And, he only said a milli-point. 18:27 <+Candy|> (I will be pissed) 18:27 <+Jaxswim> (Um, that was last episode. ._.) 18:27 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: It is PATHETIC when the Killer Captwits try to find loopholes in their score. 18:27 (No, it was this episode.) 18:28 <+Frankie|> ^ :| 18:28 <+Ross|> Um, we're the Killer SAILORS. Phaaaaaail. 18:28 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Can't you at least try not to be total sore losers? XD 18:28 Even though you're on that team, Dirk 18:28 <+Ross|> ...Muh. 18:28 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: :| 18:28 <+Dianne|> Dirk shut up. 18:28 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: Oh, yeah. :| 18:28 <+Jaxswim> (XDDDD) 18:28 <@Chrelliot> C: I already banged the the gavel. 18:28 AFreakingTaco has changed nick to MTDM 18:28 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: <_< 18:28 <+Frankie|> At least we're not losers is general >.> 18:28 <@Dirk|Nina> DIRK: *awkward cough* 18:28 <+Gini|> Hey, leave Dirky alone! 18:28 <+Candy|> (Fail, Ryan) 18:28 <@Chrelliot> C: You could have said it before. 18:28 <@Chrelliot> C: >_> 18:28 <+Frankie|> D 18:28 <@Dirk|Nina> (No, I knew that, it was just Dirk. :() 18:28 <+Frankie|> D:< 18:28 <+Gini|> Or Betty will destroy you! 18:28 <+Candy|> Yeah! He has cool hair D: 18:28 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: So, who wins? 18:28 <+Jaxswim> (banged the gavel? XDDD) 18:28 (F**k. -_-) 18:28 <@Chrelliot> Alright. 18:28 D: 18:28 <@Chrelliot> We're way over time. 18:29 <@Chrelliot> So... 18:29 * Candy| huggle-attacks Dirky. 18:29 <@Chrelliot> Killer Sailors. 18:29 <@Chrelliot> Ceremony time! 18:29 <+Frankie|> ? 18:29 MTDM ad4dcc6c@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has left #TDWIKI-RP [] 18:29 <@Chrelliot> ----Ceremony---- 18:29 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Dang. (conf) I tried.... 18:29 <+Frankie|> Frankie: It sucks dude. :| 18:29 <@Chrelliot> Tsssk, tsssk, tsssk. 18:29 <@Chrelliot> You guys would have won if it wasn't for that celery crap. 18:29 Man, we worked so hard. No one deserves this, Chris :/ 18:29 <@Chrelliot> >~> 18:29 (Eliminate a girl to make Ryan mad.) 18:30 <+Frankie|> (Dakota, shush D:< ) 18:30 <@Chrelliot> Alright guys, it's time to vote. 18:30 <@Chrelliot> Send em all in! 18:30 Chris, that's your opinion. I happened to love Dianne's celery 18:30 <+Dianne|> Thanks Grove 18:30 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: I still say we tied.... *folds arms* 18:30 <@Dirk|Nina> (Eliminate a girl and I will cut you.) 18:30 <@Chrelliot> Dork. 18:30 <@Chrelliot> xD 18:30 <@Chrelliot> @Grove 18:30 * Ross| yawns. 18:30 :@ 18:30 <+Candy|> (lolRyan) 18:30 <@Jackson||> (Eliminate a girl, for laughs. xD) 18:31 Did you know that a dork is a whale's- 18:31 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Jam7 by Dirk|Nina 18:31 Never mind. Not appropriate for the show... 18:31 <@Chrelliot> Dianne. 18:31 <+Dianne|> ? 18:31 <@Chrelliot> Lance. 18:31 <@Chrelliot> I'm waiting. 18:31 <@Chrelliot> >~ 18:31 <@Chrelliot> *>~> 18:31 <+Dianne|> Voted 18:31 (Did.) 18:32 <@Chrelliot> Oooh. 18:32 <+Ross|> ;) 18:32 * Frankie| looks for Ross' chips 18:32 * Ross| gives one to Frankie. 18:32 <@Chrelliot> For drama and ratings. 18:32 <@Chrelliot> Today. 18:32 * Dianne| places her head on Gorve's shoulder. 18:32 * Frankie| eats a chip 18:32 <@Chrelliot> There will be a bottom THREE! 18:32 <+Dianne|> (*Grove) 18:32 <@Dirk|Nina> (:|) 18:32 <+Ross|> Ugh. 18:32 <@Dirk|Nina> (Um.) 18:32 <@Dirk|Nina> (But.) 18:32 <+Frankie|> Great barrier greif! 18:32 <@Dirk|Nina> (Can you let me know.) 18:32 <@Dirk|Nina> (Who was in the official bottom two after 18:32 <@Dirk|Nina> (Who was in the official bottom two after)* 18:33 <@Dirk|Nina> (For the table?) 18:33 <@Chrelliot> (KK.) 18:33 <@Dirk|Nina> (Alright, cool.) 18:33 <@Chrelliot> Okey doke. 18:33 <@Chrelliot> Let's get started. 18:33 <@Chrelliot> The first brochure goes to Grove. 18:33 * Ross| shivers. 18:33 <+Dianne|> I've never been this nervous before. @Grove 18:33 <@Chrelliot> Next, Lance. 18:33 Phew... 18:33 You'll be ok I think, Dianne 18:33 * ReddyIsSydney smiles 18:33 <+Dianne|> (Yay I got his name right ;D) 18:33 <@Chrelliot> Ross and Sydney are also safe! 18:33 * Ross| smiles. 18:33 * NekoIsLance catches his brouchere. 18:33 * Frankie| begins shaking 18:33 Nice, guys 18:33 * Dianne| is worrying. 18:33 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Yes! * 18:33 <@Chrelliot> Well. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> One of you three is going to be eliminated. 18:34 <@Dirk|Nina> (Dianne and Frankie? :c) 18:34 * Ross| eats chips. 18:34 <+Frankie|> Dianne, Lainey, and Frankie. 18:34 * Dianne| is scared. 18:34 * Frankie| shakes again 18:34 <@Chrelliot> And the next one safe is............................ 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ................................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> .................................. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ................................. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ................................ 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ............................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> .............................. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ............................. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ............................ 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ........................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> .......................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ......................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ........................ 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ....................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ...................... 18:34 <+Dianne|> Please be me! please be me! please be me! :( 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ..................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> .................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ................... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> .................. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ................. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ................ 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ............... 18:34 <@Chrelliot> .............. 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ............. 18:34 <+Frankie|> Please be me, please be me. D: 18:34 <@Chrelliot> ............ 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ........... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .......... 18:35 <@Jackson||> (Yeah, I really predicted this bottom three.) 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:35 <@Chrelliot> . 18:35 <@Chrelliot> Frankie! 18:35 Jaxswim ~Jaxswim@99-185-40-191.lightspeed.sntcca.sbcglobal.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 18:35 <+Frankie|> YAY :D 18:35 <+Dianne|> D: 18:35 <+Ross|> :D 18:35 <@Dirk|Nina> (OH MY GOD.) 18:35 Oh wow... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> Dianne and Lainey. 18:35 <+Ross|> (Ha, Ryan.) 18:35 <@Dirk|Nina> (A GIRL IS GOING HOME?) 18:35 * Frankie| catches his prochure 18:35 <@Dirk|Nina> (DAMNIT. :@) 18:35 <@Dirk|Nina> (DAMNIT.) 18:35 <@Dirk|Nina> (YOU ARE ALL EVIL.) 18:35 <@Chrelliot> The one who is safe is.............. 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ......................... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ........................ 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ....................... 18:35 (If Lainey goes home, I will be so pissed.) 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ...................... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ..................... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .................... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ................... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .................. 18:35 <+Frankie|> (eats Ryan) 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ................. 18:35 <+Candy|> (HE'S GONNA CUT ONE OF YOU. HIDE.) 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ................ 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ............... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .............. 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ............. 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ............ 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ........... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .......... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ......... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ........ 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ....... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ...... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ..... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .... 18:35 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:35 <+Dianne|> (I dun wanna leave D:) 18:35 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:35 <@Chrelliot> . 18:35 <@Dirk|Nina> (loljk we punked you there's no elimination) 18:35 <+Dianne|> (*D: ) 18:36 <@Chrelliot> *gets a call* 18:36 <@Chrelliot> Hello? 18:36 <@Dirk|Nina> (BIGEZ. THIRTY MINUTES OVERTIME.) 18:36 (Thank God.) 18:36 <@Dirk|Nina> (:@) 18:36 <@Chrelliot> *hears a voice* 18:36 <@Chrelliot> I undrstand it's been 23 minutes. Shut your freakin mouth. 18:36 <@Chrelliot> :@ 18:36 <@Chrelliot> Anyways. 18:36 <@Dirk|Nina> (NO. YOU SHUT UP.) 18:36 <+Dianne|> (Ryan stop playing with my emotions) 18:36 <@Chrelliot> The final brochure goes to............ 18:36 <@Chrelliot> .......... 18:36 <@Chrelliot> ......... 18:36 <@Chrelliot> ... 18:36 <@Chrelliot> .. 18:36 <@Chrelliot> . 18:36 <@Chrelliot> .... 18:36 (I missed the new Victorious for this. >->) 18:37 <@Chrelliot> :s 18:37 <@Chrelliot> Oh my. 18:37 <+Ross|> (^) 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (NEKO MISSED THE NEW VICTORIOUS FOR THIS.) 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (-_-) 18:37 <@Chrelliot> Dianne is safe. 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (IF YOU SAY A TIE.) 18:37 <@Chrelliot> :s 18:37 <+Ross|> (So did I. xD) 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (I W-) 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (:o) 18:37 <+Ross|> :o 18:37 <+Frankie|> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ) 18:37 <+Dianne|> I'm......safe? 18:37 (MUST YOU DO THAT EVERY TIME BIGEZ!) 18:37 <@Jackson||> (Lainey? :|) 18:37 ;) 18:37 <@Jackson||> (Wow, Zach's gonna be mad.) 18:37 Whaaaaat? 18:37 <+Candy|> (I WANTED LANCE LAINEY, DAMN IT.) 18:37 <@Chrelliot> Looks like Lainey's going home. 18:37 <+Dianne|> I'm still in? o.o 18:37 Huh? 18:37 <@Chrelliot> :s 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (WHAT? D: ) 18:37 :o 18:37 <+ReddyIsSydney> Sydney: Bye, Laine.... 18:37 Noooooooooooooooo! 18:37 <@Jackson||> (Wow.) 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (WHAT HAPPENED TO LANCE-LAINEY?) 18:37 <+Ross|> KISS. KISS. KISS. 18:37 <+Frankie|> Bye Lainey, I will miss you, even though you didn't do much. D: 18:37 (IDK.) 18:37 <+Ross|> KISS. KISS. KISS. 18:37 Lainey, you did an awesome job. And I don't think that your singing is all that bad either :) 18:37 (ZACH IS GONNA BE PISSSEED. DON'T TELL HIM I PLAYED LAINELY!) 18:37 * Ross| chants. 18:37 <@Jackson||> (Did not see that coming.) 18:37 <+Dianne|> But I failed......why am I still in? 18:37 <@Dirk|Nina> (DO YOU ALL HAVE NO SHAME?) 18:37 Laaaaaineeeeey! 18:37 <+Ross|> KISS. KISS. KISS. 18:37 <+Ross|> KISS. KISS. KISS. 18:38 * NekoIsLance hugs Lainey. 18:38 <@Jackson||> (I will be the first to tell him. @TDF) 18:38 <+Ross|> KISS. KISS. KISS. 18:38 I'm actually going to miss you :( 18:38 LAAAAANNNNCEEE! D: 18:38 <+Ross|> As am I. D: 18:38 <+Gini|> Bye Lainey! 18:38 I'm gooooonnnaaaaa miiiiisssss youuuuuuuu! :'( 18:38 <@Chrelliot> Lainey will be missed. 18:38 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! :( 18:38 <+ReddyIsSydney> Syudney: Bye Lainey.... 18:38 <+Ross|> KISS. KISS. KISS. 18:38 Bai, Lainey. 18:38 I will miss you too. :( 18:38 <@Chrelliot> The second hottest contestant. 18:38 <@Chrelliot> :( 18:38 <+Ross|> Come on, ratings will sky-rocket. 18:38 <+Ross|> Do it. 18:38 I'll miss you. :p 18:38 <@Jackson||> :| 18:38 <+Ross|> Or else I won't shower for a month. 18:38 <@Chrelliot> On this season that is. 18:38 <+Gini|> Even though we wernt on the same team 18:38 * NekoIsLance looks into Lainey's eyes are dramatically and stuff. 18:38 <@Mygeto> (The new Victorious was lame.) 18:38 <+Dianne|> Bye Lainey 18:38 <+Dianne|> D: 18:39 <+Gini|> You were still my friend! 18:39 <+Gini|> Tee-Hee! 18:39 ^all 18:39 <@Chrelliot> Lindsay, Amber, and Candy still beat you all. 18:39 <@Chrelliot> <3 18:39 (Dont kiss..) 18:39 <@Jackson||> Yeah, Lainey, you will be missed. 18:39 (Let's just end this episode. :@) 18:39 Amber wasn't that good looking... 18:39 <@Dirk|Nina> (Eliminate a girl and I will cut you all.) 18:39 <@Chrelliot> Lainey. 18:39 (What about Trixie?) 18:39 Not to bring in past seasons, ya know 18:39 * Lainey| leans in on Lance. 18:39 <@Dirk|Nina> (Also, Sydney is the second-hottest contestant.) 18:39 <@Chrelliot> We gotta end now. 18:39 <@Dirk|Nina> (Idiot.) 18:39 <@Jackson||> (They did. @Ryan) 18:39 <@Chrelliot> So seeya. 18:39 :3 18:39 Wait! 18:39 <+Dianne|> Amber was awesome D: @Grove 18:39 <@Dirk|Nina> (I know; next time.) 18:39 <@Chrelliot> It's been Total Drama Cruise. 18:39 Kiss her! 18:39 * NekoIsLance leans in. 18:40 * Lainey| kisses Lance 18:40 * NekoIsLance kisses Lainey. 18:40 <@Chrelliot> KK bye. 18:40 <@Chrelliot> ----END---- M M M